


[泉扉]家养鲛人注意事项

by ComeHomePerry



Category: buxiangdaquanzimingzi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHomePerry/pseuds/ComeHomePerry
Kudos: 21





	[泉扉]家养鲛人注意事项

这是间样式仿古的和室，连地板都是有年头的花梨木，被擦得泛油发亮，墙壁上蒙着着华贵的绸缎作为装饰，居于此间的主人显然非富即贵，但与此格格不入的是房间里没有熏香，反而有一丝很淡的水腥味。即使是养护再精心，木制品也要避免受潮，不过房间的主人显然不在乎那些名贵木料制成的家具，墙边赫然摆着一个不小的木盆，乘着半盆水，偶尔会因为蜷缩在里面的生物的动作而溅出来一些。  
天气炎热，泉奈回家之后就换了丝缎的睡衣，松松垮垮的领口下露出冰雕般的锁骨。他只是窝在靠枕堆成的小山里看了一会儿书，就热得出了一头细细的汗，泉奈抹掉一滴从额角滑下来的汗珠，懒懒地敲了敲地板，喊了声：“扉间。”  
哗啦一声，那个生物从墙边的木盆里直起上身，双臂撑着木盆边，轻巧地游了出来，鱼尾在地板上留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹，他在距离泉奈一步远的地方就停下了，一双红眼睛安静地看着泉奈。  
泉奈向他招招手：“过来点。”  
他这才上前，无声地游到泉奈身边，刚一靠近泉奈就把他按在了靠枕上，摆弄着把他的肢体摊开，自己再舒舒服服地往他身上一躺，妥帖地窝在他怀里，感慨：“还是你身上凉快，这天气真是要把人热死。”丝毫不考虑连人类都难以忍受的高温对于鲛人来说是怎样的酷暑。  
扉间没说话。人类的躯体靠在他的肢体上，温暖得让人难以忍受，而燥热的空气则让他脱离水体的皮肤和鳞片迅速变干发痛，但他丝毫没有考虑再回到清凉的水里，反而主动地用长长鱼尾缠上了泉奈的大腿和腰身，让泉奈得以汲取自己身上的凉意。新生的骨鳍还没来得及变硬，柔韧地刮着泉奈的小臂。  
“总算是机灵点了。”泉奈笑着拍拍他绕在自己肩头的手臂。泉奈的皮肤极白，但扉间的皮肤更苍白，甚至透着石像般的黯淡灰色，摸上去像是冰凉的白玉。泉奈一手拿着书，另一只手从扉间的肩膀向下，摸过鲛人较人类更锋利的锁骨，赤裸着的胸膛和腹部，一路摸到他的鱼尾，直到手指触到一处比其他鳞甲更柔软的鳞片上才停手，他修长白皙的指尖熟练地轻轻拂过鳞片边缘，揉弄了几下，那片鳞甲便渴求似的微微裂开了一道口子。  
鲛人欲望寡淡，不在繁殖期的时候往往不会自主发情，但注入扉间体内的春毒响应了召唤，慢慢地发散药力，将鲛人的血烧成温热。随着那几根手指的动作他开始轻微地喘息，下身的口子翕张，殷切将人类的手指含了进去。  
泉奈懒洋洋地躺在扉间身上，眼睛不离手上的经济学书籍，手指随意翻弄着那个裂口。他的手指被湿润的血肉裹在里面，但指根还时不时蹭到细缝两侧的鳞片。这感觉贝类打开了壳子，露出里面柔软可欺的蚌肉，又凉又滑地吮他的手指，溢出来的体液打湿了一片鱼鳞，空气里的水腥气愈浓。  
扉间的身体不受控制地抽搐，搭在泉奈手腕上的尾尖发颤，鱼尾也不自觉地绞紧纠缠。如果是之前这条鱼尾还拥有堪比蟒蛇的力量的时候，这情动之下的一绞足以压碎泉奈的骨头，但现在泉奈却只觉得自己被鲛人搂紧了而已，他的鳞片被人为地换过几次，已经不再坚硬，刮着皮肤的触感只像是摩挲砂纸，泉奈笑了笑，突然把指头重重地插进去翻搅，夹着里面的嫩肉有点粗暴地抠弄。  
鲛人高潮时温凉黏滑的体液喷在人类手心里，又滴滴答答地落在自己的鳞上，扉间仰着头，脖子上的鳃裂开合，泉奈笑着偏头去舔那几道口子里吐露出来的半透明的粉色鳃肉。  
扉间脱力地躺在柔软的棉织物里，鳃裂拼命翕动着汲取氧气。他脑子缺氧，思绪一塌糊涂，下身又疼又不知道是什么感觉痒得难受，浑浑噩噩中听到纸门被拉开。  
下属进来的时候就看到少族长养着的那条鲛人缠在少族长身上，即使是知道这条鱼早就被割断了肌腱拔掉了利齿，但那蟒蛇般的苍蓝色鱼尾缠着白皙清瘦的人类青年的场面还是惊心动魄。他忍着惊悸，毕恭毕敬地送上了手里的文件：“少公子，您要的报表，这个月集团的财务都在这里了，要我给您讲一下吗？”  
“嗯，”泉奈随意地说，他的手指还插在鲛人的泄殖腔里，有一下没一下地搅动着里面还在抽动的软肉，随手将那叠报表交给扉间，“你给我拿着，我让你翻页的时候就翻。”  
下属吃了一惊：“少公子，这条鲛人能听懂您的命令？”  
泉奈似笑非笑地看了他一眼：“鲛人的智商本来就类人，经过训练能听懂人话有什么奇怪的。”  
“可是……”下属不知如何接话。他又看了那条鱼一眼，后者温驯地替少族长举着文件夹，脸上漠无表情，鱼尾几乎将少族长重重陷在了里面，那条泛着钢铁色泽的鱼尾上赫然有一道丑陋的巨大疤痕，一看就知道是贯穿伤。  
他没接触过这种有钱人的爱好，但一点常识还是知道的。那道伤是劈尾失败留下的痕迹，市面上从不会有劈尾失败的鲛人售卖，鲛人劈尾失败后既不能真正塑出人腿，也再不能回到海洋，只能在浅水中苟活，这样的鲛人是废弃品，一般会直接宰杀。  
但少族长养着的这条鲛人却正是一个废弃品。明明知道不该多嘴，但下属还是迟疑着劝告：“少公子，您养着的这种鲛人是很危险的，我听人说总有一天它们会想起自己的故乡，到时候……”  
“你是想说到时候他可能会杀了我自己逃回海里？”泉奈轻笑起来，亲昵地往扉间身上又靠了靠，“这种事我早就知道了，这玩意就是个养不熟的东西。”  
他言辞淡淡，说出的话却叫人胆寒，下属悄悄打了个哆嗦，起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“不过那不是也挺有意思的么？我还真想看看他到时候能不能下得了手，”泉奈还是笑，纯黑的眼里却突然爆出一点金红的火光，“扉间，翻页。”


End file.
